


Not Said Aloud

by Dendritic_Trees



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees
Summary: There are things that everyone knows, but that doesn't mean you can say them out loud.





	Not Said Aloud

When Subaru was summoned as one of the Seven Seals he called his Grandmother once.

After that, she waited by the phone for him to call again.

Not all the time. The former head of the Sumeragi clan has responsibilities, all the moreso with the current head unavailable for his usual work. But whenever it was reasonably practical, she sat by the phone “waiting for her grandson to call”.

It was widely understood by the other members of the Sumeragi clan that she had heard as much from him as she ever would. The only question that remained was whether the call to say he had died would be delivered by one of the other Seals, or by a member of the Tokyo police asking for someone to identify his body.

But it would not have been polite to say such things out loud.

Nonetheless he did call.

Lady Sumeragi did not share what they spoke about, although they spoke for some time. She simply answered the phone when it rang, dismissed her attendants to speak in private, and then informed them afterwards that her grandson was alive and well.

Among people who had met Subaru, there was a shared skepticism about the second half of that statement. 

But it would not have been polite to say such things out loud.


End file.
